Late Nights & Early Parades
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Ia pun menelusuri telapak tangannya di bawah gemerlap cahaya warna-warni festival. /12 momen dengan latar belakang festival. ; ensemble, multiple het!pairings, untuk IHAfest Agustus: festival


**pairing(s). **america/belarus, spain/belgium, luxembourg/monaco, prussia/hungary, hong kong/taiwan, france/jeanne d'arc england/seychelles, england/liechtenstein, austria/hungary, russia/belarus, lithuania/belarus, france/seychelles**  
>sinopsis. <strong>ia pun menelusuri telapak tangannya di bawah gemerlap cahaya warna-warni festival. / 12 momen dengan latar belakang festival • ensemble, multiple het!pairings, untuk IHAfest Agustus: festival  
><strong>warning. <strong>hetero. Fluff. Absurd. fail. OC . OOC. menyimpang dari tema (ini bukan festival; pasar malam OTL)  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

**a/n. **sebenarnya saya sudah memasukkan entri untuk IHAfest, tapi saya sekarang sibuk oleh kegiatan paduan suara untuk 17 Agustus & kegiatan itu membuat tugas-tugas saya terbengkalai, & mungkin waktu saya pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas. & karena itu saya yakin saya tidak menyelesaikan chapter terakhir dari And May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor dan saya pun membuat fic lain – fluff. Terinspirasi gara-gara nonton trailer film New Year's Eve (omg, jake t. austin w/ abigail breslin = pure win) :D

Jadi, pairing ini punya BANYAAAAK pairing. hetero sih tapi mengingat rasanya cuma ada 10 karakter cewek di hetalia (including OC kayak Vietnam – eh, Vietnam OC kan? D:) (gua nggak yakin dengan Jeanne. Sangat nggak yakin) so het!pairing di hetalia perlu dilestarikan \(OAO)/

Selamat membaca & minta maaf sudah menghapus entri yang sebelumnya :( & maaf kalau ini fail di mata Anda karena ini emang fail ._. malas menulis gitu -w- /mojokkandiri /creyscreyscreys

p.s. pfft, belarus cewek paling laku di sini xD;;oh & saya minta maaf karena saya berencana nulis 14 pairing tapi gara-gara saya nggak sanggup bikin canada/ukraine dan romano/belgium, saya terpaksa menghapus sesi mereka. MAAF OTL

p.s.s. & YAY GUA PENDUDUK DISTRIK 4 DI PANEMOCTOBER /creys /tinggalnunggupottermoreaja /creys

;;

late nights & early parades

;;

**/ america&belarus, fatamorgana /  
><strong>Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak memercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, menggosok kacamatanya lagi dan lagi, mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ia telah mencubit lengannya sampai kulitnya membiru, tapi ia tak tersedot lagi ke dunia nyata dan ia masih berada dalam mimpi. Ini pasti hanya halusinasi; seperti fatamorgana yang ia alami saat pergi ke rumah Egypt, melihat restoran McDonald's di tengah gurun pasir.

"Kau..." gumam America, berdeham beberapa kali, "kau betul-betul datang ke sini?"

Belarus mengangguk, tatapan bosannya itu begitu tajam seakan-akan menusuk America untuk sadar kalau ia itu _nyata_.

America berkedip lagi. "Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak suka festival?" tanya America, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya kebingungan masih jatuh ke dalam kepalanya seperti air.

"Aku memang tak suka," kata Belarus, dingin seperti biasa. "Tapi aku ingin boneka."

"Boneka?" America mengangkat alis. Ia tak pernah tahu Belarus – satu-satunya orang yang dapat menendang pantat Russia jika ia mau – tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti boneka. Aneh.

"Iya, boneka. Kau tahu, boneka hewan yang suka makan pisang itu," katanya. America hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Belarus mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah batu, tenang, dan tajam khas Belarus. "Dan jangan pernah menertawakan hal feminim ini!"

"Baik, baik. Perintah diterima, Putri Arlovskaya." Ia menyeringai, mendorong masuk kacamatanya ke batang hidungnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya tanpa kata-kata.

Belarus menyambut uluran tangannya dengan tangan kanannya; tak ada pisau di tangan kirinya.

(&)

**/ luxembourg&monaco, **_**on the line**_** /  
><strong>"Halo?"

"_Luxembourg? Tunggu dulu, ini benar-benar nomor Luxembourg?_"

"Apa kau sadar kalau berbicara seperti seorang remaja sekarang? Karena sekarang kau _memang _berbicara seperti seorang remaja."

"_Aku tidak! Jaga mulutmu, Anak Muda_,_ atau takkan ada lagi turis yang akan berkunjung lagi ke tempatmu. Selamanya._"

"Oh ayolah, Monaco. Janganlah mengancam seperti itu. Kau tahu _semua _orang membenci ancamanmu."

"_Kalau semua orang membenci ancamanku, aku pasti sudah menjadi Ratu Dunia sekarang. Dan, astaga France, janganlah mengintip pakaian dalamku!_"

"...Monaco? Kau ada di sana?"

"_Ya, aku ada di sini. Hanya saja France sedang memeriksa pakaian dalamku. Memeriksa apakah pakaian dalamku itu seksi atau tidak._"

"..."

"_...Um, abaikan saja perkataanku tadi._"

"Baiklah. Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"_Soal aku menjadi Ratu Dunia jika ancamanku benar-benar dibenci oleh semua orang. Oh, dan itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu_."

"Oke... Apa itu?"

"_Apa kau tak punya acara pada hari Minggu? Kau bisa menemaniku pergi menonton pertunjukan balet di suatu festival hari Minggu nanti._"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan?"

"_Ya, semacam itu. Kau tahu seperti pria mengajak wanita pergi, sang wanita menerima ajakannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga, kemudian mereka menjalani waktu dengan perasaan bahagia. Oh dan tentu saja pria itu tidak membawanya ke toko pakaian dalam._"

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan membawamu ke toko pakaian dalam. Itu cukup menjijikkan."

"_Tidak untuk France; dia suka sekali _lingerie."

"...Jadi, festival. Jam berapa?"

"_Jam delapan malam._ _Kita berdua menonton pertunjukan balet lalu menonton kembang api satu setengah jam kemudian._"

"Akurat sekali."

"_Hei, kau sedang berbicara dengan Monaco. Tentu saja akurat._"

"Oke... Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh. Mudah-mudahan Netherlands membiarkanku memakai mobilnya."

"_Kau tidak punya mobil sendiri? Kasihan sekali._"

"Mobilku lagi ada di bengkel, oke? Belgium menabrakkan mobilku ke dinding rumah Spain."

"_Terserah apa alasanmu, Luxembourg. Dan jangan lupa, traktir aku setiap kali aku menginginkan sesuatu di festival itu_."

"Baik, baik. Permintaan diterima. Selamat malam."

"_Selamat ma – France, jangan melihat celana dalamku!_"

(&)

**/ prussia&hungary, boneka beruang di pojok kios /  
><strong>Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kios di festival setempat. Prussia sedang menyandarkan dagunya ke telapak tangannya sementara Hungary menyodorkan beberapa koin emas pada sang penjaga kios, yang dibalas dengan pistol mainan. Hungary mengangkat pistol itu, memejamkan sebelah mata. Ada bebek-bebek kuning di depannya, menanti untuk ditembak dan dihidupkan lagi oleh sang penjaga kios.

"Terima saja kenyataan, Ungarn. Kau tak akan mendapatkan boneka itu," kata Prussia.

Hungary menurunkan pistol mainan itu dan memandangi Prussia dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hungary.

"Karena kau tidak _awesome _sepertiku," kata Prussia, berkedip seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal terjelas yang pernah ada, lebih jelas daripada hasil dari penjumlahan satu tambah satu.

Hungary menghela napas dan mengangkat lagi pistol mainan itu, membidik bebek-bebek kuning di hadapannya. "Oh benarkah?" kata Hungary, nada suaranya menantang perkataan Prussia.

Sang penjaga kios menekan tombol merah dan bebek-bebek pun itu bergerak cepat. Prussia memandangi boneka beruang besar dengan pita merah di lehernya, yang terduduk di pojok kios, yang menjadi incaran Hungary, lalu kembali menonton Hungary membidik bebek-bebek itu, masih menunggu waktu yang tepat.

_Dor!_ Bebek pertama telah jatuh.  
><em>Dor! <em> Bebek kedua telah tenggelam.  
><em>Dor! <em> Bebek ketiga telah tertembak tepat di sayap.  
><em>Dor!<em> Bebek keempat telah terbaring lemah di rerumputan.  
><em>Dor! <em> Bebek kelima telah jatuh dari kekuasaannya!

Prussia yakin rahang bawahnya telah menyentuh lantai – _heck, _bahkan sang penjaga kios juga hanya bisa ternganga melihat Hungary menjatuhkan bebek. Sang penjaga kios menyodorkan boneka beruang besar itu dengan kaku; Hungary meletakkan pistolnya dan memeluk boneka itu, menyeringai pada Prussia.

"Kau lihat tadi, Prussia? Aku James Bond," katanya, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Prussia memijat pelipisnya, menggumam _tentu saja _dan _ dasar America_. Dan saat itu ia menyadari, gaun atau tanpa gaun, Hungary masih bisa menendang pantatnya setiap saat. Prussia mengerang keras dan merindukan saat-saat di mana pedang dan perisai masih dibutuhkan.

(&)

**/ france&jeanne d'arc,**_** broken promises on the tips of his fingers**_** /  
><strong>Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di festival itu, botol sampanye bersandar di sampingnya. Rambutnya jatuh berantakan di kedua sisi wajahnya seraya refleksi cahaya warna-warni berkilat di matanya. Ia meringis, tangannya telah mencengkeram botol sampanye dan mulutnya pun mulai menyesap botol, sampanye terbakar di lidahnya.

Ia tak terlalu tahu apakah ia mabuk atau tidak karena tiba-tiba gemerlap cahaya festival melebur menjadi satu dan suatu imaji samar mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Berjanjilah kau berhenti mencintaiku jika aku mati nanti," kata imaji samar itu sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya– walaupun wajahnya telah terlihat jelas dan wajah cantik itu membuat tenggorokannya ingin mengatakan _aku mencintaimu _dan tangannya ingin meraih wajahnya agar ia bisa menciumnya, tapi ia malah tertawa keras.

"Aku berjanji," kata France, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Jeanne yang ramping – dan sedetik kemudian, France mengaitkan jari kelingking pada udara. Ia tertawa lagi dan mengingkari janjinya, menggumam _tapi aku mencintaimu _seraya sampanye mengalir turun di tenggorokannya.

Rasanya seperti mengecap api yang membakar tubuh Jeanne.

(&)

**/ hong kong&taiwan, **_**would your eyes get wide?**_** /  
><strong>Ia tak bisa menghitung berapa kali matanya melebar hari ini. Saat Hong Kong pergi ke toilet dan ia menunggu di samping ikan besar, ia menghitung dengan jemari di tangan kanan: pertama, Hong Kong menerima ajakannya ke festival; dua, mentraktirnya makan kwetiau goreng; tiga, mengajaknya berbicara lebih dari tujuh kalimat (walaupun yang mereka bicarakan adalah soal ekonomi, yang mana berarti membosankan); empat, menonton film aksi tentang perang di Cina (dan ia masih ingat rasanya lengan Hong Kong menyentuh lengannya, membuat kulitnya terbakar dan rona merah menjalar di pipinya).

Empat kali Hong Kong mengejutkannya. Ia mengangguk yakin saat melihat empat jari terangkat ke udara. Ia membayangkan apakah Hong Kong akan mengejutkannya lagi untuk kelima kalinya.

"Taiwan," kata seseorang di belakang Hong Kong, membuat jantung Taiwan melompat.

"Hei!" kicau Taiwan saat tahu Hong Kong telah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet. Tangannya mengusap dadanya, mendesah lega sembari senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Jadi kita mau ke mana?"

Hong Kong menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, mengangguk perlahan sebelum menggenggam jari manis Taiwan dan membanya pergi menembus kerumunan orang. Taiwan memandangi tangannya dengan mata melebar dan menggumam _lima kali, _dan membiarkan Hong Kong membawanya walaupun ia masih belum tahu tempat apa yang akan mereka kunjungi.

(&)

**/ russia&belarus, steik di piringnya /  
><strong>Russia menatap steik itu dari jendela restoran dengan ngiler, perutnya berkeriuk dan air liur menetes jatuh dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu lelah setelah menaiki semua wahana yang ada di festival ini, juga sudah mencoba semua permainan yang ada di kios-kios ini. dan akibatnya ia merasa lapar. Ia pun mengklaim kalau steik itu miliknya karena ia adalah Russia dan Russia akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran dengan kasual dan hendak mengancam perempuan itu untuk pergi dengan bermodalkan pipa besi di belakang dan tubuh besarnya.

Tapi saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Russia membeku. Belarus ada di sana, garpu di tangan kiri dan pisau di tangan kanan – kombinasi yang mematikan.

Dan ia pun berkata, "Steik itu milikmu," sebelum memutar tumitnya dan bergegas keluar dari restoran itu.

Belarus berniat untuk mengejar kakaknya, tapi rasa lapar telah menguasainya jadi ia memotong steik itu menjadi potongan yang besar dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Sementara itu, lonceng bergemerincing ceria saat perut Russia berkeriuk lagi.

(&)

**/ england&seychelles, **_**pink lemonade **_**/  
><strong>Mereka berdua mengambil segelas limun _pink _yang terkenal dengan julukan "limun terlezat sedunia" – dan hanya tersedia pada festival paling konyol sedunia, Hari Valentine – pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Itu milikku!" Seychelles cepat-cepat menjerit, menarik gelas itu ke arahnya, membuang waktu sedetik untuk melihat rambut pirang yang berantakan dan kembali fokus pada gelasnya, sama seperti orang yang mengklaim kalau gelas itu adalah miliknya.

"Enak saja! Aku memesan minuman sialan ini dari tadi, jadi otomatis ini milikku!" orang yang satu lagi berteriak, menarik gelas itu ke arahnya dengan tenaga penuh sehingga Seychelles mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan orang itu tatapan membunuh terbaiknya – tapi saat tahu England yang merebut limun _pink _miliknya, ia menganga lebar dan melepaskan genggamannya. England pun mengambil kesempatan itu, menyeringai.

"Ini" – England mengangkat gelasnya, tersenyum layaknya seorang pemenang – "adalah milikku, Chelles. Hush." England melangkah pergi, meminum limunnya sementara Seychelles mendapatkan omelan dari orang-orang yang bermandikan keringat karena mengantre di bawah matahari musim panas. Seychelles pun melangkah pergi dan duduk di kursi, menatap komidi putar itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Lima menit kemudian, England duduk di sampingnya, menyodorkannya segelas limun pink yang baru habis seperempat, berkata padanya kalau limun _pink _itu bukan minuman yang cocok untuk laki-laki sepertinya.

Seychelles mengerjapkan mata dan mengomel, tapi toh ia mengambil limun itu dari England dan meminumnya. Rasanya seperti limun dan cinta dan Hari Valentine(heh, memangnya ia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depannya?).

(Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, England menontonnya meminum limun _pink _itu.)

(&)

**/ austria&hungary, **_**and i will twirl you around**_** /  
><strong>Bulan telah memanjat naik ke langit saat mereka berdua sampai di samping danau. Mereka merasakan Bumi di bawah kaki-kaki telanjang mereka, angin menggelitik kulit mereka, bulan menghujani kepala mereka. Austria memasang topengnya dan menyodorkan topeng berwarna _pink _ke Hungary.

"Aku merasa aneh. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau kita berada dalam festival topeng ini? Di sini sama sekali tak ada orang, terutama tempat yang benar-benar sesuai untuk festival topeng," kata Austria. Ia meregangkan jari-jari kakinya; aroma rumput telah menempel di jari-jarinya.

Hungary menyeringai. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan festival terbuka. Dan asal tahu saja, berdansa dengan topeng di wajahmu di samping danau adalah hal terkeren sedunia," katanya, memasang topeng pemberian Austria dan menautkan jemarinya di belakang leher Austria. Austria tersenyum tipis dan mencium ujung bibir Hungary.

"Nah, karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini," bisik Austria terhadap bibirnya, "mari kita berdansa."

Hungary tertawa dan membiarkan Austria memutar tubuhnya di atas rerumputan.

(&)

**/ lithuania&belarus, **_**maybe, just maybe**_** /  
><strong>Ia hanya duduk di salah satu kuda di komidi putar karena ia bosan, sungguh. Musik terlalu keras di telinganya dan cahaya lampu neon di bawah kubah langit malam terlalu terang untuknya dan komidi putar ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan semuanya melebur menjadi satu – tapi pada saat yang sama, semunaya terpisah dalam beberapa bagian: pohon itu berwarna merah, langit itu berwarna hijau, bintang itu berwarna kuning.

Ia mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang emas. Komidi putar bergerak lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya, dan semua warna kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang emas saat komidi putar itu berhenti.

Dan matanya pun menangkap siluet Belarus di tengah kerumunan orang.

Mereka menguncikan pandangan mereka selama beberapa menit, tak bergerak sama sekali meskipun orang-orang telah berlomba-lomba untuk mencoba naik ke atas komidi putar. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan mata cantiknya menusuk kulitnya dan kerutan dahi itu menempel lagi di wajahnya.

Lalu Belarus memutar tumitnya dan melangkah pergi, surai peraknya mengayun pelan dengan gerakan anggun.  
>Lithuania berkedip dan bergegas turun dari kuda, mengejarnya.<p>

Ia tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari tiga menit, dan saat ini, tepat saat komidi putar berputar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, ia pikir mungkin, mungkin, ini adalah kesempatannya.

(&)

**/ spain&belgium, **_**tomatina **_**/  
><strong>Belgium mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam kalendernya. Hari ini hari Rabu terakhir pada bulan Agustus; hari di mana Spain akan mendeklarasikan perang padanya. Ia berjalan ke kulkasnya, membuka pintu kulkas dan mengangguk-angguk – stok tomat miliknya masih ada. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan mengambil beberapa tomat dan menaruhnya dalam keranjang. Persiapan perang telah selesai. Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu―

TING TONG!

_Itu dia! _pekik Belgium dalam hati. Ia membuka pintu dan bersikap seakan-akan ia tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tamunya pagi itu.

"Hei, Spain," sapa Belgium, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hai, Bel," balas Spain. "Apa yang kau―"

Satu tomat telah mendarat di wajah Spain.

"YES!" Belgium menjerit histeris seraya Spain menjilati bibirnya dan membersihkan wajahnya, menyeringai. Belgium pun mengerutkan dahi, memainkan tomat dengan jemarinya yang ramping. "Ini pembalasan dendamku, Spain. Kau tahu, setiap tahun, kau datang ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba saja melempari wajahku dengan tomat―"

Satu tomat telah mendarat di wajah Belgium.

"Seperti saat ini," kata Spain.

Belgium mengusap tomat itu lepas dari wajahnya, dan mereka berdua pun menggelindingkan tatapan tajam pada satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian, belasan tomat telah terlempar dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain.

Perang telah dimulai!

(&)

**/ france&seychelles, **_**pick-up lines**_** /  
><strong>Seychelles cemberut, merah mewarnai pipinya dan garis kerutan menghiasi keningnya.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang gendut dalam kostum ini," ia menggerutu, menatapi kostum hamburger yang ia pakai. "Aku bingung kenapa Alis Tebal itu menyuruhku menjadi maskot di festivalnya. Dan hamburger bukanlah makanan khas Inggris. Jadi kenapa aku harus memakai kostum hamburger?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia sedang mendekati seseorang," kata France, duduk di kursi dengan gaya elegan.

Seychelles menggumam America dalam hati, tapi ia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah. Tapi aku lebih memilih memakai kostum scone atau ikan daripada hamburger; scone terlihat lebih kecil daripada hamburger."

"Hei, apa yang salah dengan hamburger? Jika kau jadi hamburger, maka aku juga hamburger," kata France, mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Apa ini, membangkitkan hasrat seksualmu pada makanan?" tanyanya, walau kali ini, ia benar-benar tertawa.

(&)

**/ england&liechtenstein, **_**i know the shape of your hands **_**/  
><strong>Airhujan telah menjejaki tanah Bumi. Bulan telah bersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu dan seluruh permainan tidak akan lagi berfungsi untuk malam ini. Orang-orang telah pulang karena alasan mereka berada di sini telah menghilang dan kepuasan sudah beristirahat di hati mereka. Walaupun begitu, lampu-lampu masih berkilau di bawah langit keabu-abuan, menggabungkan semua warna dalam kesatuan yang kontras dan menyenangkan, terlihat seperti sebuah utopia.

England menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, memandangi Liechtenstein yang akhirnya mendapatkan keinginannya: melihat lampu-warna-warni menebarkan glamornya saat orang-orang pergi meninggalkan festival. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Liechtenstein bertingkah seakan-akan ingin meraih kilauan itu dengan ujung jari ramping itu, bibir mengembang di wajahnya, mata bersinar seperti bulan di balik awan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku," kata Liechtenstein, saat ia berjalan dan berhenti di samping England.

England menatapnya. Liechstentein berada dalam balutan gaun biru dengan motif bunga. Biru bukanlah warna matanya, tapi lampu dan gaun itu membuat manik matanya lebih bersinar. Bunganya berwarna putih, dengan garis kuning mentari dan hijau rumput, dan pusatnya berwarna violet; bayangannya terperangkap dalam abu-abu. Dan parfum vanilanya menggelitik ujung hidungnya.

"Aku hanya bersikap seperti pria. Hanya itu," kata England. Tapi saat ia melihat Liechtenstein lagi, matanya seperti berkata, "Janganlah berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan." England menghela napas.

Ia pun menelusuri telapak tangannya di bawah sinar gemerlap cahaya warna-warni festival. Liechtenstein membiarkannya.

;;

**catatan. **Tomatina adalah suatu festival yang diadakan di Spanyol, di mana orang-orang yang berpartisipasi melempar tomat ke satu sama lain. Festival ini diadakan pada hari Rabu terakhir pada bulan Agustus, tepat saat minggu festival Bunol.

**a/n. **um, ini OOC gila & festival-nya pasti nggak kerasa ya jafalfkafnadaajnfalk gua menghancurkan mereka NUUUU MAAF ADMIN ;_;/


End file.
